


La distancia que hay entre nosotros.

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [33]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Kent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, centra mayormente en Conner
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: En el que la relación de Conner y Henry se vive en momentos
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Conner Luthor/Henry Braham, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La distancia que hay entre nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, no sabia como resumir esto ni como titularlo XD, además quería traerlo para navidad, pero subestime la cantidad de cosas que se hacen para navidad y no me alcanzo el tiempo porque toda mi familia me nombro como la empaquetadora oficial hasta el punto que estoy segura que sacaría un master para envolver regalos jajaj  
> Espero que les guste.

Conner no era extraño a las actitudes alfas, su padre, aunque no tenía una actitud típica autoritaria, si tendía a ser bastante sobreprotector con él hasta el punto de que sus abuelos tenían que pedirle que se relajara un poco. Cynthia por su parte no era un buen ejemplo de aquello, con una actitud serena y una mirada intimidante daba a conocer su presencia sin palabras a la mayoría de las personas con quien se rodeaba por lo que Conner tendía a ser la cara visible y las palabras habladas en toda su relación amistad-trabajo, sin embargo Henry era una historia distinta. Habían ciertas actitudes/comportamientos que llamaron profundamente la atención de Conner como por ejemplo ponerse delante de él en las misiones, caminar siempre junto o detrás, cubriéndolo la mayoría del tiempo de las miradas no bienvenidas y eso que no contaba las miradas letales a quien se atreviera a pasar su burbuja personal.

En un inicio pensó que todo aquello era algo normal, quiere decir, su padre siempre cuidaba esos pequeños y a la vez significantes detalles, idea que se rompió cuando vio a Henry dejar a Erika correr directamente contra las balas con intensión asesina hacia los perpetradores (unos jóvenes metahumanos que creyeron que dirigir balas con la mente lo hacia invencibles)

Claramente el alfa no trataba igual a todos, conocimiento que no sabia muy bien como sentirse al respecto.

“No necesito que me cuides, puedo protegerme, asegúrate de cumplir la misión” tranquilizo y a la vez se quejó, aunque se aseguró que lo último no se notara ya que no podía evitar sentirse cálido al respecto.

La mirada sorprendida del alfa y el hecho de que Henry soltara un “no tengo idea de que hablas” hizo a Conner darle una mirada en blanco, casi no creyendo su propia realidad, ¿acaso este alfa no se daba cuenta de su comportamiento?

Confundido y algo, desestabilizado, intento no sentir vergüenza por el hecho de indicar que tenía un trato diferente.

“Solo digo, que no es necesario que me cubras ni nada” especifico y Henry volvió a darle la misma mirada confundida.

“Solo…” se detiene avergonzado para suspirar un “olvídalo” y ponerse en marcha pasando por delante del alfa, después de todo, de los dos, Conner era la persona resistente a las balas.

\-------------------------------------------------/////////-----------------------------------------

Esto era…incomodo.

“NO”

“No seas terco”

“He dicho que no”

“Estas todo mojado, cogerás un resfriado si continuas así” respondió Henry tendiéndole el Jersey. Prenda con el aroma del alfa y que hizo que la nariz de Conner lo motivara inclinarse levemente y-

NO.

“Henry”

“Luthor”

“No me enfermo” soltó con cara de póker y el ceño del alfa se frunció aun más que antes empujando la prenda contra su pecho con fuerza mientras soltaba entre diente un “Póntelo de una vez” para dirigirse hacia la policía en su mejor mirada de “no me intimidan”

Mirando la prenda, ahora en sus manos, suspira cansado para sacarse su propio Hersey y camisa mojada, reemplazándolo con el aroma a verano del alfa que lo hizo llevarse el cuello a la nariz antes de poder detenerse, soltándolo de inmediato y fingir que nunca había ocurrido.

Terminada la mentira y bloqueo a la policía el alfa se encontró nuevamente caminando hacia él, quien había evitado la ceja levantada de Cynthia y la mirada asesina de Erika para detenerse unos segundos, mirando a Conner atentamente con esa expresión en blanco que le hizo soltar un “¿Qué?” nervioso y, repentinamente, tímido siendo respondido con un “nada” y seguir adelante con una mirada esta vez más cálida. 

\----------------------------------------///-------------------------------------------

“¿Sabes que soy tu jefe verdad?” le pregunto a la omega que actualmente intentaba intimidarlo, aunque con su baja estatura y su ceño fruncido no estaba dando mucho resultado.

“¿Estas interesado en Henry? ¿quieres algo con él?”

“Sabes, creo que tienes un serio problema de posesividad, ¿traes un vestido de novia en alguno de tus bolsillos?” pregunto dando un paso hacia un lado cuando un puñetazo intento golpearlo. La mano metálica abollo la pared, pero era mejor que romperse contra su pecho así que lo considero una victoria que aumento cuando mando a la omega a repararla junto con el ascensor ella misma.

Después de todo seguía siendo su mecánico.

\-----------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------

“Estas mirando” soltó el alfa y Conner intento fingir que no era su culpa porque por supuesto que no lo era, no era culpa suya que Henry ocupe la mayoría del tiempo ropa informal con botas de militar cuando la mayoría de sus trabajadores usaban vestimenta formal, solo hacía que fuese más extraño verlo en estos momentos con un traje de dos piezas.

“Te ves bien” confiesa sin preocupación.

Claro, solo compañeros, compañeros de amigos no esa clase de compañeros porque Conner no pensaba de esa manera.

La ceja alta del alfa casi lo hizo removerse avergonzado y arrepentido de su osadía.

Casi.

“¿Es un cumplido?” pregunta manteniendo la mirada en blanco.

“No le digo a todo el mundo que se ve bien” respondió en tono ofendido, tomando una copa de champan de un camarero que pasaba cerca.

El alfa mira un momento al frente, sus ojos azules y fríos recorren a la multitud elegante y rica.

“En realidad lo haces todo el tiempo” contradice a lo que Conner se encoge de hombros.

“Sí, pero es mentira, un medio para un fin”

“¿Y como diferencias cual es cuál?” pregunta Henry y la boca de Conner se mueve más rápido que su cerebro deslizando un “porque yo no te haría eso”, frase que lo hace congelarse de inmediato, secar su boca e impulsar sus latidos a la velocidad de la luz mientras siente todo a su alrededor congelarse.

Antes que el alfa pueda decir algo Conner ya se está apartando con el primer hombre coqueto e interesante que encuentra.

Necesita un trago.

\------------------------------------------///------------------------------------------

Luthor es una contradicción andante.

En un inicio, cuando se sentía como un desconocido, Henry lo detestaba debido a esa aura de superioridad y control que hacia a su alfa gruñir en advertencia y a la vez correr en círculos, desesperado por acercarse un poquito más a él sin una razón aparente. De aspecto elegante, delicado, parecía a veces más grande que una montaña, capaz de resistir cualquier cosa y Henry no sabía si quería meterlo detrás de él, cubriéndolo de todo, o empujarlo hacia un barranco. No tenía tapujos en decir lo que pensaba ni en mirar lo que deseaba, “Conner” parecía seguir cualquier camino que eligiera aun si todo el mundo se le opusiera; en una marcha que lo apartaba y lo hacía sentir como si no fuera un humano el que se encontraba en frente, hasta aquellos momentos en que relucía lo más interesante que Henry, entre todo su poderío y misterio, encontró.

Humanidad.

Los Luthor no se mostraban humanos, pero si mirabas, con paciencia, atención y sobre todo perseverancia, podías vislumbrarlos como los colores a través de la luz blanca. Toques en los hombros de cada empleado, preguntas sobre su familia, su vida e intereses, ese frente fuerte y esa mirada de repente entristecida que formaban sus ojos cuando veía a esa pareja tener que separarse cuando uno de ellos es un peligro para el otro.

Ver caer a los poderosos duele y Henry solo puede pensar en un “no estés triste”, dejándolo sorprendido de su propio deseo de felicidad ajena.

¿Por qué quería que Luthor fuera feliz?

Quizás es su propio interés. Es su jefe después de todo y metafóricamente tiene la correa de su vida sujeta entre sus elegantes dedos. Piensa jugueteando con una cuchilla entre sus manos.

\----------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------------------

Conner a veces puede ser un ciego en cosas básicas, pero nunca en esto.

“¿En serio?” pregunta con la mirada fija en Cynthia.

“¿Qué?” pregunta la omega en respuesta a lo que Conner la mira fijamente en un concurso de miradas que se prolonga por unos segundos.

“Quiero decir, ¿sabes que ella trae el vestido de novia en la cartera?” le pregunta a la alfa que tiene la mirada fija en el ascensor frente a ellos.

“No es lo que piensas” responde y Conner levanta las manos dramáticamente como si le pidiera paciencia al cielo para tomar una respiración profunda, casi puede sentir el “om” que hacen cuando uno va a meditación. No es que vaya a meditación, su madre va a meditación, dice que esos son los momentos en que permite que su imaginación asesine al mundo mentalmente.

“Le preguntaste si quería café”

Cynthia lo mira como si hubiera enloquecido.

“¿Y?” pregunta sin impresionarse a lo que Conner la mira indignado.

“En mis más de diez años conociéndote NUNCA me has preguntado si quiero café” remarca para obtener una mirada en blanco de la mujer “Y me pregunto, ¿Qué pudo llevar a tu sacrificio de palabras?” pregunta, pero Cynthia no responde, dejando unos segundos en silencio con Conner aun mirándola fijamente con la mano en su cadera.

“Estas MUY mal Luthor” murmura Cynthia saliendo del ascensor ya que ella se baja un piso antes de él por lo que Conner suelta indignado un “NOOO, a mi no me engañas-” justo a tiempo que se cierran las puertas.

\--------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------

Mira la mano extendida hacia él sintiendo ese incomodo giro en sus entrañas. Se sentía demasiado como la última vez, un poco antes de que cayera en picada y no sabe si sentirse agradecido de que no lo recuerde o triste de que se haya olvidado, pero mientras tanto, Henry espera con ese brillo nervioso en sus ojos, aunque no tan presente como antes.

¿Acaso no puedes recordar el paralelismo?

Tomándola suave, igual que aquella vez, permite que lo guíen al centro de la pista. Es una fachada, necesita acercarse a cierto multimillonario que parece tener al heredero de otro planeta escondido en alguna parte, lo sabe, pero no pueden culparlo de permitirse perderse unos segundos en el momento con su mano en el hombro más grande, con sus pasos más coordinados.

Un giro a la derecha, la mano se suelta unos segundos, pero no se preocupa porque fácilmente encuentra su camino.

Esta vez no le pisan los pies.

Esta vez Henry lo guía sin miedo por la pista, mientras la corona en forma de halo destaca en su cabeza sobre el lugar lleno de disfraces.

“Has mejorado” murmuro para si mismo con sus cuerpos pegados y su nariz cercana a su cuello.

\--------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------

El mundo a su alrededor podía dañarse tan fácilmente, solo necesitaba una chispa, un motivo, una razón, pero no era esa clase de personas que buscaran un porque, en realidad, lo evitaba muy a menudo, sin embargo nunca necesito uno.

El fuego rodeaba su visión, el humo tapa sus vías respiratorias y, aun así, se acercó sin temor alguno al departamento. Corrió los ocho pisos, tiro la puerta, y busco, había el cuerpo de una mujer consumido por las llamas, su piel carbonizada y su expresión de terror lo impacto por unos segundos hasta que su instinto de supervivencia se encendió, desechándola para revisar el resto de los cuartos y encontrar a un hombre quemado, pero aun respirando. Tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a sacarlo del lugar, cruzo la puerta, bajo las escaleras, salió del lugar y…la gente grito horrorizada cuando deposito lo deposito al suelo.

Las partes que antes no estaban quemadas ahora brillaban de rojo con ampollas que dolía de tan solo mirarlas.

Eran las partes que él había sostenido contra su pecho.

Él lo había quemado.

\-------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------

“¿A dónde vas?” pregunto Conner de pie en medio de la carretera haciéndolo maldecir enojado.

No voló durante horas, hasta que su cuerpo dolió por el sobre calentamiento para ser atrapado.

Ignorando al Luthor siguió avanzando, pasándolo de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras los ojos de Conner lo seguían decidido.

“Henry” llama Luthor sin moverse de su posición y su paso disminuye, pero no se detiene, un segundo “Henry” llega y esta vez, no puede moverse.

“Déjame ir” ordena pensando el uso de telequinesis.

“No te estoy deteniendo, Henry” contesta Luthor y el frunce el ceño sin poder mirarlo.

Pasos elegantes se escuchan acercándose, el ligero aroma del beta persigue su nariz y el lucha infructuosamente por no respirar más profundo con su corazón haciendo un vuelco cuando los ojos verdes aparecen en su visión.

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta Luthor con tono cálido.

Su corazón se contrae dolorosamente.

“Nada” responde con rapidez obteniendo una mirada no impresionada.

“Erika me dijo que huiste después de salvar a un hombre de un incendio”

“No lo salve, lo queme” contradice sintiendo su garganta apretada a lo que Luthor hace un sonido pensativo.

“Eso no es lo que sale en el informe médico-”

“¡Da igual el jodido informe médico!” exclamo enojado agitando sus manos, dándose cuenta de que estas estaban temblando “le hice daño” murmuro en tono bajo, sintiendo la vergüenza y la culpa expandirse por su cuerpo.

El toque de una mano en su bíceps hace que levante la mirada, encontrando la sonrisa cálida de Luthor, observándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño en medio del llanto lo que es ridículo, porque no recuerda ver al beta con un niño cerca voluntariamente.

“Esta vivo, Henry. Si tu no hubieras llegado él hubiera muerto calcinado” pronuncia lentamente y cada palabra perfora su cerebro. Por alguna razón sus piernas se sienten débiles y su mente en blanco ya que se encuentra abrazado al beta con fuerza, murmurando una y otra vez que puede hacer daño, que es peligroso, siendo apaciguado una y otra vez por manos suaves y el aroma a café.

\-------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------------

“No puedes culparnos, estas cosas acurren” soltó el alfa enojado desde el otro extremo de la mesa y no, Conner no lo iba a aceptar, su plan era perfecto sus planes siempre son perfectos.

“Se suponía que USTEDES sacarían información del sportano, ¿fueron de acuerdo al plan? No, claro que no, le dijeron cosas que no le gusto y se les escapo” soltó con sarcasmo enojado.

“Ofendió a Erika ¿Qué querías que hiciera?”

“¡Apegarte al plan!”

“¡El plan apestaba desde el inicio!” exclama Henry y Conner lucha por no soltar un chillido indignado.

“CLARO QUE NO, MIS PLANES SON PERFECTOS” grita enojado y el alfa pone los ojos en blanco replicando que le habia dicho que considerara otros factores a lo que Conner contesta que no seria necesario si sus empleados hicieran lo que el plan pedía.

Se suponía que el sportano, siendo una especie similar a la terrena en cuanto a genero secundario, seria seducido por Henry o Erika, un alfa o un omega, sin embargo en vez de hacerlo enamorarse de la farsa el tipo salió ofendido creando toda una batalla campal en el lugar.

Y ahora tenían que encontrarlo nuevamente y asegurarse que nada de esto saliera en el periódico o la televisión.

“Mande un alfa y un omega y no pudieron llegar a sus pantalones” soltó entre dientes frotándose el entrecejo a lo que Henry le dio una mirada ofendida y enojada.

“Quizás si fueras más abierto de mente-”

“SOY abierto de mente, los Luthor somos abiertos de mente, pero ustedes siempre echan todo a perder porque hacen lo que se les da la gana” exclama enojado dejando el lugar en un silencio profundo. Con ambos tomando unas respiraciones profundas Conner cerró los ojos y se obligo a mantener la calma, su cabeza comenzó a despejar, la adrenalina a bajar y su corazón recobro esa velocidad normal con la que pudo suspirar cansado para mirar agotado al alfa que estaba comenzando a salir por la puerta.

Que día más horrible.

\------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------

Comprar el vino más caro del mundo sería una táctica útil si Henry fuera una persona normal como un accionista o su amante, pero no era ninguno de los dos y Conner ya estaba pasando a la siguiente opción que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor en sus labios. ¿Flores? ¿Qué acaso es Romeo?

“Definitivamente no” murmuro cerrando la página.

Quizás un simple lo siento y ya arregle las cosas….no, sería demasiado simple.

Haciendo un ruido pensativo miro en dirección a sus padres que estaban conversando sobre una próxima cena familiar.

“Uh…mamá ¿qué le regalas a alguien para disculparte?” pregunta incomodo haciendo que su madre levante la mirada fijándola en la suya.

“¿Probaste con un buen vino?” pregunto a lo que la expresión de Conner cayo murmurando que un sí muy derrotado.

“¿Y disculpándote?” pregunto su papá.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco explico que ese era el fin del regalo a lo que su padre lo miro fijamente hasta que su madre murmuro un “¿Flores?” y Conner decidió postergar esta decisión hasta más tarde cuando llegado la noche se detuvo frente al apartamento, subió los pisos, se detuvo en la puerta, golpeo y esta se abrió junto a su boca pronunciando un “lo si-”

“Oh, Luthor ¿necesitas algo?” pregunto Erika con una sonrisa de suficiencia vistiendo únicamente una camiseta que apenas cubría sus muslos haciendo que su estomago diera un giro oscuro e incómodo.

Quería preguntar donde estaba Henry, que hacia ella allí, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaron a su boca, reemplazadas por un sentimiento de vergüenza e incomodidad que lo hizo soltar un rápido “nada”, dar media vuelta y huir como un simple cobarde hacia la salida más cercana.

Sí, tenía muchos problemas.

\-------------------------------------------///-------------------------------------

“¡Y estaba ella allí! ¿no se suponía que estabas detrás de ella?” pregunto hacia Cynthia quien abrió la boca, pero Conner la interrumpió siguiendo con su diatriba sobre usar la camiseta del alfa con su aroma lo que lo hizo sentirse como si fuera a vomitar por lo que tomo otro sorbo de la botella de alcohol, un regalo hecho por su padre especialmente para él.

Desde el sillón Cynthia tomo otro trozo de pizza y suspiro algo sobre un monstruo verde que lo confundió bastante porque no ha recibido una alarma sobre un monstruo con esas características rondando cerca.

Quizás debería ir a revisar.

“NO, no vas a ir a revisar” sentencio Cynthia.

Al parece había dicho eso en voz alta.

“¿Por qué no vienes y vemos…?” se detiene mirando para todos lados “bueno…no tengo idea” termina a lo que ambos se miran fijamente.

Una hora después los dos están borrachos de espaldas sobre el suelo tratando de encontrar figuras conocidas en las manchas del techo.

\---------------------------------------///----------------------------------------

“Amigo, no se de qué hablas” soltó en tono aburrido mirando al ciborg desesperado y completamente loco frente a él quien rápidamente apunta hacia la niña frente a él, su hija, acostada en la camilla con un “sálvala” y Conner no sabe si sentirse incomodo o burlarse.

La chica tenia una enfermedad terminal, un cáncer de grado cuatro con el que había estado luchando hace mucho tiempo y por el cual su padre se había dedicado a robar tecnología de último nivel, perdiendo varias partes de su cuerpo en el proceso, con el fin de desarrollar una cura.

La idea de pensar en una cura sobre el cáncer ya lo hace querer reír maniáticamente.

Haciendo una mueca incomodo, atado al pilar con una bomba sobre él y otro civil inconsciente a unos metros y al parecer tres puntos más de carácter público en la ciudad, sabe que no esta en una buena posición para razonar.

“Escucha, se que estas desesperado, pero no puedo hacer eso, n-no puedo simplemente ir y-y poner mis manos y…mágicamente curar el cáncer” explica nervioso viendo ese brillo de locura tomar control de los ojos oscuros.

Acercándose furioso a él el hombre agita el control remoto en su cara para comenzar a soltar que Conner era un bastardo, que estaba negándole la vida a una pobre niña con grandes sueños en un monologo que buscaba ponerlo como el villano de todo esto, pero no se siente culpable, no puede hacer esto y esta a punto de decirlo cuando el tipo suelta una frase que envía su cerebro a blanco.

“¿Por qué no puedes curar a mi hija? Ya lo has hecho antes ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarla?”

_Ya lo has hecho antes_

La frase se reproduce en su cerebro una y otra vez, buscando recuerdos que le digan que una vez hizo tal milagro, sin embargo no viene nada, ninguna ocasión en especial, nada.

Encontrar los ojos del hombro solo hace que esta sensación de vacío en su estomago aumente, siente el cosquilleo en su cabeza, en su memoria, diciéndole que se ha perdido de algo.

Es imposible.

¿Acaso él?

“¿Cuándo?” pregunta admirando la confusión en el rostro del hombre que se contornea con intensiones de mandarlo a la mierda, pero Conner lo corta en seco repitiendo “¿Cuándo cure a alguien?” pregunta obteniendo una mirada del tipo como si considerara seriamente si era estúpido.

“Hace más de cinco años en ciudad gótica con el paciente de la habitación 019” pronuncia dirigiéndose a una mesa para tomar un expediente que le muestra con una fotografía.

No necesita mirarla para saber de quién está hablando.

“Yo…no lo cure” niega porque no recuerda ningún momento en que haya tenido la determinación de curar a Henry porque ES IMPOSIBLE.

“Claro que sí, el paciente se encontraba con muerte cerebral sin embargo al día siguiente desapareció, pero hay registros en que se le ve saliendo del hospital CAMINANDO” explica a lo que Conner abre la boca para seguir contradiciéndolo, pero el hombre no lo permite “de todas las visitas que recibió las únicas aparte del personal son Lex Luthor y Conner Luthor, investigue al personal, uno por uno y ninguno tiene habilidades especiales-”

“Quizás no sepan que los tienen-”

“Investigue a Lex Luthor y él ha admitido públicamente que tiene un factor curativo, pero en todas las cintas de video nunca estableció contacto físico con el paciente a excepción…” mira a Conner “de ti” sentencia fijando su mirada.

Porque Conner tomo su mano y luego…se durmió.

¿Podría ser?

Entonces el hombre vuelve a acercarse decidido, poniéndose de rodillas a sus pies, agachando su cabeza para soltar un “por favor…cura a mi bebé”

Sin saber que decir abre la boca justo a tiempo que la puerta se abre de par en par entrando Cynthia, Erika y, peor aún, Henry con un ceño muy fruncido tirando al hombre contra tierra, noqueándolo y atándolo mientras Cynthia desata a Conner y Erika desarma las bombas. Con el hombre ya contenido, ordena que la niña sea transportada al ala medica de Lexcorp justo a tiempo que ve por el rabillo del ojo como Henry toma el expediente por lo que Conner se encuentra soltando un “NO LO TOQUES” en voz alta y mandona que hace que el alfa envié una mirada sorprendida hacia él el tiempo suficiente para que Conner arranque el archivo con el corazón en la garganta, se de media vuelta e ignore lo ocurrido mientras piensa una y otra vez como arruino la vida de Henry Braham.

**Author's Note:**

> UHH...momento de shock.  
> Esto lo tenía planeado desde que mate a Henry así que no se si lo hice muy obvio o no XD  
> Todos sus comentario son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
